Cursed Kagome
by Risami
Summary: About Kagome who got cursed to be a Nekoyasha by day and kitty by half moon, then new moon human ^-^ What will Inuyasha think?
1. Cursed Kagome

Cursed Kagome  
Rated: PG  
Chapter one: The Cursed  
Series: Inuyasha  
By: Ryusiangel  
  
^-^ Hi welcome to chapter one of the fanfic from Inuyasha. Before we start I like to credit gato who gave me the name narayu helping me put a   
villian character here. Well here is Chapter one! Please review it.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walking to the tree being mad as he been sitted by to many times, he couldn't help it if Kouga tries to take away Kagome.  
"Feh! Kagome is always flirting with Kouga," Inuyasha kicked a rock at the tree. Inuyasha doesn't notice but a shadow   
of a lady is hiding staring.  
  
Japan, in Kagome's time, she lays there in bed thinking about Inuyasha how he is so stubborn and so jealous.   
"That Inuyasha, he shouldn't get jealous like that....I thought it love Kikyou." Kagome sighed and fell asleep on her bed.  
A lady stares out and chants a spell then disapears in the far night.  
  
The next morning Kagome wakes up and stretches while rubbing her eyes. She walks up to the mirror and gasp.  
"Oh no! What am I...I have cat ears and...and a tail!!!" Kagome screams.   
She runs downstairs hoping nobody is awake yet and goes to the well and jumps in.  
"I can't let Inuyasha know or anybody else, I'll just make a place for me and hide until whatever is going on disapear." Kagome   
made a panicing face. Setting up a tent hiding underground somewhere in a cave, she made her a new home and a new life.  
  
"Hehehe....your cursed...until you get a true love kiss," the lady grinning from a far seeing Kagome from above.  
"Narayu, are you playing around with your powers?" Naraku appears next to her.  
"Brother...stop sneaking up on me like that, besides i'm having fun," Narayu grins.  
  
"Kaeda-Baba! Have Kagome came yet? She's late!" Inuyasha yelled barging in the home of Kaeda.  
"Stop that yelling, did you made Kagome mad yesterday?" Kaeda asked.  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha yelled and notice Shippo behind Kaeda showing a v sign.  
"Shippo...why you!!!" Inuyasha bonks him on the head and a bump appears on his head.  
"Owww...stop being so mean, besides It's not my fault your jealous that Kouga brings his charm out to Kagome." Shippo  
folds his arms.   
"I'm not jealous! I might as well go now..hmph!" Inuyasha walks out and watches the night sky.  
  
(I'm a real cat now?) Kagome looked at her cat body not being able to talk.   
Kagome starts to roam around the area and rest her paws.  
(What am I going to do...Inuyasha and them will get worried about me).  
Inuyasha is wandering around where Kagome is and notices her.  
"Hmmm what a strange animal i never seen before," walks up to her but she backs away.  
(Inuyasha...baka) hides behind a tree.  
Slumping down Inuyasha looked kinda sad and sighs.  
"You must be alone...I feel alone myself," Inuyasha closes his eyes.  
(Ehhh...Is Inuyasha starting to act soft) Kagome blinks and walks up to him.  
Inuyasha picks up the kitty and pets her saying how soft she is.  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru wait up!" Rin running behind him.  
"Hurry up Rin," Sesshoumaru says carrying his sword.  
"Hai!" Rin runs up to him and then stops noticing Inuyasha holding a cat.  
"Hmm what is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru looks and is a bit surprised.  
Rin and Sesshoumaru watch how Inuyasha pets the cat and notice how he is a bit different around that cat.  
Sesshoumaru grinning knowing a plan of what to do while Rin is looking at him confused and puzzled.  
  
  
  
^-^ I hope you like it so far, i'm bad at writing fanfics but if you review it and help me get ideas then i'll surely know what to do. 


	2. Captured!

Cursed Kagome  
Rated: PG  
Chapter two: Captured!  
Series: Inuyasha  
By: Ryusiangel  
Sorry for everyone who has waited so long I got a bit lazy but after getting   
these reviews made me happy that they wanted more so you asked for it chapter  
two! Now on with the story. ^_^  
Sesshoumaru with a grin on his face walks down the path of the cursed   
mountains where he sometime likes to go. Rin following him has a puzzled face  
of what Sesshoumaru has planned.  
  
"Jaken, why is Sesshoumaru grinning?" Rin asked Jaken.  
"Ohohoho....Master Sesshoumaru is thinking of a plan must be something about  
his brother, Inuyasha," Jaken with eyes closed pointing up explaining to Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru with a menacing glare looking back at Jaken. With knowing this,  
Jaken knows that he shouldn't say the word brother to Sesshoumaru.  
"Jaken! Your last warning I don't want to think of Inuyasha or hear about him  
being my brother." Sesshoumaru clench his fist.  
  
Meanwhile in the the dark forest Inuyasha is still holding the cat that is   
Kagome telling her everything and his adventures.  
(Eh, I'm pretty sleepy here) Kagome lets out a cute yawn.  
"Kawaii!!" Inuyasha stretches Kagome's face and then Inuyasha getting tired as   
well falls asleep near the tree with Kagome in his lap.  
  
As it's still dark, Sesshoumaru walks towards where Inuyasha is then notice   
Kagome walk sneakly away from him. Sesshoumaru snucked up to the cat grabbed   
her then jumps off.  
  
"WAI! Let me go!! Let me go!" Kagome yells waving her paws around.  
"What this cat talks???" Sesshoumaru a bit surprised.  
Sesshoumaru throws the cat in the big cage and unleashes his sword pointing  
at the cage.  
  
The sun suddendly about rising, Kagome glows a bit of golden light and then   
appears Kagome Nekoyasha right before Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
"Your that....girl," Sesshoumaru blinks.  
"If your capturing me...don't let Inuyasha find me...please," Kagome pleaded  
with sad eyes.  
End of Chapter 2, Hope your glad for the 2nd chapter and please write more   
reviews if you like it so I can keep making more chapters. 


	3. Secrets

Cursed Kagome  
Rated: PG  
Chapter three: Secrets  
Series: Inuyasha  
By: Ryusiangel  
Well it seems everyone is liking this fanfic ^-^ so I am now gonna work hard   
on this fanfic. Sorry for everyone if it's not that good I seem to have  
writers blocked but here is one of my plans I am thinking of making a manga  
about this story tell me what you think I should do. On with the story now.  
Kagome blinks her eyes as Sesshoumaru is giving her a weird look because  
he was shocked hearing how a girl likes to be captured.  
"Please...I don't want to..." Rin suddenly interupts her as she is petting   
her soft ears just like that one time when Kagome did that to Inuyasha.  
As Rin pets her ears she made this kawaii face looking at Kagome.  
"...Rin." Sesshoumaru sweatdrops.  
Back in the words Inuyasha was sniffing around trying to find the cat  
but then gets a shocking look on his face.  
"Kagome's smell??? Sesshoumaru's smell?? But no cat smell?" Inuyasha has a   
puzzled face.   
Sango is then running towards Inuyasha with Miroku and Shippo behind her.  
"Inuyasha there you are!" Sango waved her hands in the air.  
"Inuyasha, Kagome has been gone for about two days...where is she?" Miroku  
ponders looking around.  
Inuyasha sighed and looks up the tree still not understanding what is going  
on himself and why Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's smell was there.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!! Can we keep her as a pet," Rin smiled with delight and   
jumps around. With a bit sweatdrop, Sesshoumaru have this look like he is  
being annoyed.  
  
Rin grabbed some covers and put the pile on a floor and makes a bed out of it  
just for Kagome.   
"Thank you," Kagome smiled.  
"Well looks like your staying here on your free will, I'll get Jaken to give   
you something to eat," Sesshoumaru gives a glare at Jaken and then he ran   
out of the room understanding Sesshoumaru.  
A Dark cloud forms around Inuyasha and the gang as they hear laughter.  
Inuyasha unleashes his sword and looks around.  
"Oh no something isn't right!" Shippo looked up in the sky.  
A woman appears right before them in a black kimono suit.  
"Welcome....Inuyasha...I was looking for you," The lady smirked.  
Sango Gasps and covers her mouth as she is looking at the lady, "Your  
Narayu that disapeared ages ago!"  
"Of course I am her," Narayu grinned.  
Back at Sesshoumaru's hut, Kagome paces back and forth noticing something  
isn't right.  
Kagome bending down in front of Rin, "Rin...that's your name right? Help me  
get out of here," Kagome pleaded.  
Rin looking at Kagome seeing she is serious and then Rin's face suddendly   
saddens.  
"I don't want you to leave, I want you to be with me and Sesshoumaru," Rin   
clutching her sleeves.  
"But...I can feel that Inuyasha's in trouble, please I bet you," Kagome said  
in a tense voice.  
Rin nodded her head and then led Kagome out the back yelling out goodluck  
to her.  
Kagome running with her new power smell since she is a half cat sniffing out  
to find Inuyasha and then sees the dark bright violet purply clouds.  
"What is going on, I must hurry," Kagome ranned towards the evil looking  
clouds.  
  
Inuyasha loosing to this great power falls to the ground and Sango and Miroku  
beaten up as well. Shippo is hiding in the tree, "This...This lady is powerful"  
Shippo said shivering.  
Then a arrow flies across the sky hitting the ground.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kagome points at Narayu.  
"K..Kagome?!" Inuyasha looked at her with a shocked face.  
Well end of chapter 3 ^-^ I hope you like what is going This might be pretty short  
who knows it depends if I have writers block. 


	4. Nani?

Cursed Kagome Chapter 4: "Nani"  
Series: Inuyasha By: Risami aka Ryusiangel 

I am so sorry all for neglecting this story! I really haven't been doing much and things.  
I will start getting into fanfics now. I hope I am now good to make it up I will try to make this long!  
Enjoy!

Inuyasha and the others looked at Kagome in surprise with a very big eyed, big mouthed look.  
"Kagome! You got ears and a tail!" Inuyasha was just dying to laugh but he seems to weak.  
"..." Kagome glares shaking her head and yelled, "This feels so shameful to be out here"  
Sango and Miroku were looking each other and at Kagome, Shipo fell out of the tree as well.  
Kagome glares at Narayu because she doesn't want to be laughed by her also.  
"You got anything to say! Say it now!" Raises her fist at Narayu.  
"...Ehehehehe...You are under a cursed I have put you on," Narayu laughed.  
Kagome made a weird face by just hearing Narayu laugh.  
"How! When! Where!" Kagome yelled out.  
Narayu scratches her head and yawn showing the not telling sign.  
Inuyasha furious took out his Tetsusaiga trying to swing it at Narayu.  
"What do you want from us!" Inuyasha yelled out.  
"That you'll will never know," Narayu laughed and disapeared.  
Inuyasha and the gang watched her left and as the moon rises Kagome started to glow.  
"K...Kagome, your glowing!" Inuyasha pointed at her with a weird look on his face.  
"I..kn...meow," Kagome turns into a and runs off feeling this shame inside.

Kagome ran and ran she wasn't looking where she was going, she had tears in her eyes and seems lost. She's wondering why does this have to happen to her and she wanted to get away from Inuyasha. A girl stepped out in the middle of the woods and Kagome bumped into her leg.  
"Meow!" Kagome shooked her head and looked up.  
"A little kitten, It's so rare to find one here," The little girl picks her up.  
(What are you doing put me down!) Kagome tried to wiggle out of her grasp.  
"Please...don't do that, I feel so alone," The girl helded on Kagome tight.  
Kagome hearing the sad tone in her face and looked at her in those Green Emerald Eyes.  
(She seems alone...) Kagome thought sadly.  
The little girl walked to a near by river and Kagome saw something shocking a place with a large demon.  
(A demon! What is she thinking!) Kagome closed her eyes.  
"Mama...I brought a friend..." The little girl sat next to the demon.  
(Mama?) Kagome tilted her head.  
The demon made strange noises, she seem so scared and in pain.  
"Mama...don't die," the little girl put Kagome down and ran to her mom hugging her.  
(could this girl be half demon...no she doesn't seem like it.) Kagome walked up to the demon.  
Little kitty...tell Toyu...I'll miss her... The demon seem to spread throughts into her head.  
(I can hear you in my head..a..are..you able to hear me to) Kagome sat down next to her.  
Yes we demons...can..u...understand each other She winced.  
(But how do you know if I could pass on that message?) Kagome looked back.  
Because...your differen... She finally took her last breath and passed out.  
"Mama!" Toyu shooked her.  
Walking close to Toyu, Kagome became her shoulder to lean out.  
"Oh kitty! I don't know what to do!" Toyu hugged Kagome tightly.

A few moments passed, Rin and Sesshoumaru were walking down the river path.  
Rin happily skipped over pebbles while Jaken followed behind as always.  
"Jaken, do you think we'll see that girl again," Rin smiled happily.  
"...Why is that," Jaken sweatdropped.  
"Because she has soft ears," Rin made a she's so cuddly pose.  
Sesshoumaru hearing this did a small smile without them noticing as he has a plan in his head.

Kagome and Toyu were sleeping on the ground while Kagome rested on Toyu, she started to glow and she turn into a Nekoyasha.  
Toyu feeling something woke up and she screamed so loud and pushed Kagome off.  
"Gomen!" Kagome bowed.  
"Who are you! Where is Little Ruru!" Toyu looked around for the kitty type Kagome.  
"Errr..I'm right here," Kagome made a weird smile.  
"Your her! But..." Toyu put on a sad face.  
"...Your mother...told me she will miss you last night," Kagome puts on a sad face.  
"You spoke to my mother?" Toyu said softly.  
"...Yes...seems we demons can understand each other," Kagome didn't know why she said demon for herself.  
Toyu cried and hugged Kagome tightly crying in her arms, Kagome just hugged her back not knowing what to say.  
Suddenly something was moving in the bushes and a demon came out of know where.  
"Toyu! Run!" Kagome got up and glared at the demon.  
The demon growled and snarled and flew up and dived for Toyu, Kagome tried to stop the demon but couldn't and Toyu got slashed and got picked up, and all of a sudden the demon got cut in half in two.  
"Inu...yasha?" Kagome looked around.  
Sesshoumaru jumped down behind Kagome and smirked, while Rin was waving her arms.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called out.  
"Sesshoumaru! No way!" Kagome was surprised and shocked that he saved her but then looked at Toyu laying on the ground lifeless.

Cliff-Hanger:D Reviews please! I'll be writing the next chapter in a few days maybe on monday so you all won't have to be patient.


	5. Sesshoumaru's Kind Heart

Cursed KagomeChapter 5:

Sesshoumaru's Kind Heart

Series: Inuyasha

By: Risami aka Ryusiangel

I decide to only update on saturdays so here is chapter 5 enjoy :D

with a shocked face looked at Sesshoumaru and bowed at him.  
"Thank you..S..Sesshoumaru." Kagome thanked Sesshoumaru.  
Rin walked up to Toyu's dead body and Jaken ran up to Rin trying to not make her look.  
"What happen...to her?" Rin questioned Kagome.  
"A demon...did it..." Kagome said sadly.  
Sesshoumaru without saying a word brought out his Tenseiga and brought Toyu back to life, this shocked Kagome again.  
"...Mommy...?" Toyu slowly got up holding her head.  
"Toyu! Thank god!" Kagome ran to her and hugged her.  
"...Come." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's sleeve.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin got up and followed behind along with Jaken.  
Toyu with a puzzled face looked at them leaving her.  
"Wait! What about Toyu!" Kagome tried to pull free but he helded on her arm to tight.  
Sesshoumaru looks at Jaken and Jaken understood.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama says Aun will take her to a village near by." Jaken pointed up.  
Rin giggles and looks at Kagome smiling tugging on her skirt.  
"Eh..." Kagome blinks.  
"Will Kagome stay with Rin forever?" Rin smiled at her.  
"Forever? Why me?" Kagome asked.  
"Because Rin wants a friend." Rin said sadly.  
Kagome looked at her sad face and sighed with no words to say.

At the camp of Inuyasha and the gang they are all talking about where could Kagome could have gone to.  
"Where is that damn girl!" Inuyasha punched a wall.  
"Is Inuyasha lovesick?" Shippou grinned.  
Inuyasha glares at Shippou and hit him on the head hard and Shippou helded his head crying in a corner.  
"Inuyasha where do you think she could be at?" Sango asked.  
"Seems Kagome has turn into a cat like creature isn't that right?" Miroku said while rubbing Sango's butt.  
Sango glared at Miroku and slapped him on the face and Miroku rubbed his face smiling.  
"We must find her or we will never find the shikon shards!" Inuyasha stooded up clenching.  
"Is that all you care about," Sango sighed and shook her head.

At Narayu's Lair she was making potions and things and giggling evily.  
"Kagome will never change back at her current state, no kiss from Inuyasha, means no more priestess." Narayu laughed.  
Kagura came in holding up a fan to her face.  
"So what is Naraku's sister up to, an evil plot I asume?" Kagura grinned.  
"Oh it's you Kagura..." Narayu rolled her eyes and walked up to her.  
"Naraku told me to come to see what you were doing." Kagura walked pass her.  
"Since your here...you have a new job." Narayu turned around and glared at Kagura.  
"What do you want me to do," Kagura grinned evily.  
"Make Sure Kagome never meets Inuyasha...and that's an order." Narayu laughed.

At Sesshoumaru's hideout, Kagome was making fish and rice for them, Kagome was cooking happily for them.  
"Kagome Onee-chan!" Rin waved her arms up in the air.  
Kagome liked the sound of that, almost having a little sister sounds so nice, she's starting to get use to Rin and Sesshoumaru already also.  
Kagome gave Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru some food.  
"Delicious!" Rin said as she took a bit out of the fish.  
Sesshoumaru just stared at the food not touching at all.  
"Hmph...Sesshoumaru you should eat to." Kagome pouted and glared at Sesshoumaru closely.  
A small tiny blush spread on Sesshoumaru cheeks, he felt weird all of a sudden.  
"So?" Kagome glared at him still.  
Sesshoumaru ate the fish looking away from Kagome.  
"...Delicious." Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone.  
They enjoyed there meals as Kagura hid in the shadows staring at them keeping her eye on Kagome.

Reviews Reviews please :D!


	6. Kagome's Feelings

Cursed Kagome Chapter 6:

Kagome's Feelings

Series: Inuyasha

By: Risami

I know i haven't updated in awhile I'm sorry, I get side tracked with many things (  
but here is chapter 6!

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and sees Rin and Jaken sleeping.  
"...Can't sleep?" Sesshoumaru glared.  
Kagome startled trying to not make a noise jumped up from her position.  
"You scared me, why are you up!" Kagome whispered.  
"Well who would guard you pathetic fools If I sleep." Sesshoumaru said.  
"...you got a point." Kagome sweatdrops.  
Kagome sighed and layed back down closing her eyes slowly.

The next morning Rin and Jaken was up first while Kagome wakes up last.  
"Kagome!" Rin smiled.  
"I think my tail woke me up in the middle of the night," Kagome said sleeply.  
Kagome looked around sleeply and saw Sesshoumaru still up.  
"You really did stayed up!" Kagome was suprised.  
Kagome suddenly blush and looked away from his eyes.  
(Why did he just made my heart feel funny) Kagome thoughted.  
"Kagome? Whats wrong?" Rin tilted her head.  
"Nothing hahaha, I think I got a flu or something." Kagome fake cough.  
Sesshoumaru got up and started to walk outside of the cave.  
"Where are you going??" Kagome ask.  
"Your sick so I'll look for something to make medicane," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I want to come!" Rin ran to Sesshoumaru's side.  
"I shall also come Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said.  
"No you stay," Sesshoumaru glared.  
Jaken got scared and ran a few ft away from him.

As Sesshoumaru and Rin left, Kagome and Jaken just had a blank face and not knowing what to say each other.  
Kagome suddenly having thoughts of Sesshoumaru there protecting them in the middle of the night.  
(Sesshoumaru seems nicer then Inuyasha) Kagome thought.  
Kagome sighed feeling slightly flushed.

Back at the village where Inuyasha and the gang is at.  
"We must find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled raising his fist at Shippo.  
"Inuyasha please calm down, Sango is searching for her with Kirara." Miroku folded his arms.  
"Why is she a cat demon though?" Shippo asked outloud.  
"Maybe it could be a curse?" Miroku touched his chin with his hand.  
(Kagome please be ok wherever you are) Inuyasha thoughted while he looked up in the sky.

Later that evening, Sesshoumaru and Rin came back and set up stuff to make medicane.  
Rin was stiring up leaves happily.  
Kagome just stared at them not knowing something going on inside her she just stayed quiet for the rest of the night with flush in her face skin. Kagome just touch her chest feeling her heart pounding wondering whats wrong with her.

Reviews please I hope this is good sorry for the delay everybody! I'll try to write fanfic every 1-3 days to make up for it.

Next: Kagura Scheme 


End file.
